Hybrid Naruto
by Black Phoenix 7777
Summary: This is based on Challenger's challenge. When Naruto is attacked by a mob, he transforms into something that no one has seen before. Except one person... Excessive violence, possibly lemons. Naruto/Harem. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based on one of Challenger's challenges. Be warned that it will contain extensive violence and probably lemons at some point. The pairing will be Naruto/Harem since that was the challenge. The ones who must be in according to it are Hana, FemKiba, FemSasuke and FemItachi. Not my favourites (except the first), but I don't have any problem with them either. Also in the harem will be the person introduced at the end of this chapter. Others with high chance of being in the harem are FemKyuubi and Anko. If you want to voice your opinions on the harem, do so in your reviews. Just remember that Sakura, Ino, Tsunade and Shizune won't be in it. AND DEFINITELY NOT HINATA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Underworld. There, I said it, don't expect me to say it again.

**CHAPTER 1**

**FIRST TRANSFORMATION**

Ten-year old Naruto looked backwards, towards his pursuers, to see if they were gaining on him. They were.

He cursed and tried to run faster. He knew he shouldn't have come outside. Old Man Hokage had told him a thousand times to remain inside during the annual festival held to celebrate Kyuubi's defeat.

However, tonight a full moon shone bright in the night sky, and Naruto could never resist going outside at nights such as this. The full moon always was alluring to him for some reason.

Naruto's thoughts were cut short by a kunai that was embedded to his right leg, thrown by one of his shinobi pursuers. He fell down.

In seconds the mob that was hunting him had surrounded him, raining blows down on him. Naruto managed to turn around and raise his hands in front of him, trying to defend himself. It was futile.

As more and more villagers started hitting him, Naruto knew that they weren't going to stop. That he would die this night. And to think that tomorrow he would join the Shinobi Academy. He raised his eyes towards the moon, the full moon that would soon be the reason for his death. Even now he found it beautiful and alluring.

Suddenly, a red light enveloped him. The civillians and shinobi that were attacking him fell back, afraid that the demon was going to try something against them.

When the light died out they saw that… nothing has changed. Naruto just sat there, unmoving, staring at the moon.

The villagers, still hell bent on killing him, started to approach cautiously, fearing a trick. Nothing happened however. They slowly regained their courage and were once again ready to kill him.

However, Naruto's fate wasn't to die that night. Just before the first person reached him, Naruto started to convulse violently, an expression of intense pain etched on his face. The villagers that were out to kill him once again fell back and watched him, half afraid of what was going to happen and half thrilled with the pain the demon boy was obviously feeling. Little did they know that these convulsions were the prelude of their own deaths.

Naruto started to change. He became slightly taller, his hair turned black and became somewhat longer, his very skin took a very dark colour. His muscles, bones and skin became a lot stronger and, when he started to get on his feet, the terrified mob saw that claws have sprouted from his fingers.

Then he turned his eyes on them. His bright blue eyes have turned to pitch black, even the whites. They were eyes in which nothing could be seen. Not humanity, not reason, and sure as hell not a single shred of pity.

He opened his mouth, which was now full with sharp teeth, and roared. It was a sound completely primal, something a wild animal would make. Then he lunged towards the mob that was hunting him. The predators had just become the prey…

Among the mob hunting Naruto, there were five shinobi. The four were low chunin, almost genin. Only the fifth was of higher rank. A mid jonin of some talent, whose parents were killed by Kyuubi. He was also the one closest to Naruto when he changed.

When the transformed boy lunged towards him, while he was fast indeed, the jonin should have been able to act in time and even counter-attack to such an obvious move. However, his surprise at what just happened, along with the fear that he was feeling in the more primal and instinctual part of his brain prevented him from doing so.

Just as his brain told his limbs to move, Naruto's claws found his throat, opening five deep gouges. As the jonin fell down, his life bleeding out of him, Naruto was already moving towards the four chunin, who were the next closest to him.

The four chunin, already frightened enough, became even more scared when they saw the jonin die so fast. As if Naruto needed an even bigger advantage. They died in seconds, one in the same way as the jonin, one punched in the chest so hard that it caved in, one with a broken neck and one with his head pulverized from being thrown head-first and with ridiculous speed and strength against a nearby wall. Then Naruto turned to the civilians.

From the sidelines, at the top of a nearby building, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage and ten of his best ANBU were watching the scene. They were there since Naruto started to change, however their surprise at his transformation prevented them from acting before the shinobi were killed. Not that they were in a terrible hurry anyway.

Now Sarutobi was thinking about the best way to confront Naruto. Or rather, what Naruto had turned into. He raised his hand to stop on of his ANBU from going down there. He was not about to let his shinobi go in such an unusual and, obviously, dangerous situation without first coming up with some sort of plan. Now, if some of those civilians that were always hunting Naruto just happened to lose their lives while he was doing that… Well, he wouldn't lose any sleep over it.

When the last civilian fall down, trying to prevent her innards from spilling out of her slashed belly, Sarutobi and his ANBU jumped down.

Naruto heard them and turned around growling. He took a step forward, ready to attack.

"Now, now, calm down Naruto. It's me, Sarutobi. The Old Man, remember?" Sarutobi spoke, trying to calm Naruto down. He knew that if he attacked, they could easily subdue him, having already seen his speed, strength and the way he moved. Still, Sarutobi didn't want it to come to that.

Naruto lunged.

Sarutobi sighed and prepared to defend himself.

Then a black blur, moving too fast for his eyes to follow, passed in front of his eyes and suddenly Naruto was gone. He heard a crash and looked to the side, only to see Naruto rebounding from the wall he had just hit. Before he could fall down, a black clad figure caught him from the throat, slammed him on the wall again, kneed him in the gut, and, when he doubled over, punched him at the base of the skull.

Unconsciousness was immediate. It also undid Naruto's transformation. While Naruto's features were returning to normal, the figure bent down and took him in its arms. Then it turned to leave.

"WAIT!" shouted Sarutobi. The figure stopped but didn't turn around. "Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?" demanded the aged Hokage.

The figure turned around. One of the ANBU, who was wearing a dog mask, gasped. The figure belonged to a woman of stunning beauty. She had short straight black hair and bright blue eyes that studied the group standing against her without missing a single detail. She was dressed completely in black, wearing black form-fitting clothes and over them a black trench coat. They way she held herself said that she was an experienced fighter.

"I want to help him. I'm the only one who knows what happened to him. Although I don't know the how…yet. I'm also the only one who knows what he needs right now." she answered curtly.

"Well, what is it that he needs?" asked Sarutobi, deciding that introductions and what exactly happened could wait until later.

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand, and I don't have the time to explain to you now. I'll find you tomorrow and we'll talk." she replied with the same tone.

"How will you find me?"

"The boy will tell me." With that, she turned to leave again, deciding that the conversation was over.

"Wait. Just who the hell are you? I've never seen you in the village before." asked Sarutobi hoping that the answer would help him find her. Judging from her previous speed, they had no way of stopping her from leaving, not with all his people gathered behind him.

The woman looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm Selene."

Then she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**A/N:** First of all, I want to say sorry for the ridiculously long time it took me to update. Unfortunately, my computer decided to have a breakdown and I managed to gather enough money to have it fixed only recently. My parents unfortunately refused to pay for it. Then again, they have more serious problems. Oh well. Anyway, here is the second chapter of Hybrid Naruto. It was originally longer than that, but I couldn't resist stopping at the point I did. Luckily for you, that means that a good part of the next chapter is already written. And since I think I'm allowed to become an ass every now and then, the more reviews I get, the sooner you will get said next chapter. In my defense, I promise I won't do it again

**CHAPTER 2**

**REVELATION**

Selene rushed across the village, carrying Naruto in her arms. She was heading towards the nearby forest, where she knew she would find what she needed.

When she reached it, she sat Naruto down against a tree at the edge of the forest. She watched him for a few seconds, and then she took his right arm. She moved his sleeve upwards exposing the veins, inwardly wandering why would anyone wear this orange monstrosity.

She brought Naruto's hand towards her mouth, were two fangs could be seen. She bit into the vain, drinking some of his blood, though not much.

Then she threw her head backwards and closed her eyes as she was assaulted by Naruto's memories. She watched his entire life. She watched as time and time again he was hunted and beaten almost to death by the villagers. She watched as he was almost starved to death because nobody would sell him food, and even when they did, not only they would overprice it, but it would also be spoiled, which resulted in Naruto getting sick very often. She understood he wore these clothes because they wouldn't sell him anything else.

But she also saw some good moments. She saw that the Hokage, whom Naruto called Old Man, was like a grandfather figure to him, becoming someone Naruto could confide to, as well as giving him a place to live and even money. She saw that the owner of a ramen stand and his daughter were always kind to him. She saw that he was often helped by many shinobi, usually a white-haired man who had one eye and the lower half from his face covered and from members of two shinobi families, who Selene learned were called Uchihas and Inuzukas.

But the good memories didn't last long. As Selene went further back in Naruto's memories, when he was younger, she saw children refusing to play with him, parents telling their children that Naruto was evil, that he was a demon. She saw his memories from his time in the orphanage, how the people in charge mistreated him, discouraged the other children from playing with him and always punished him for things he hadn't done.

By that point, Selene, while furious about the way Naruto was treated, was also curious about the reason he was treated like that. She found her answer in the oldest of Naruto's memories, in memories Naruto himself couldn't recall. In the memory of the first day of his life.

She saw Naruto get taken from the embrace of his mother, a beautiful redhead, just after he was born. The one who took him was someone who Selene knew well, for later in his life Naruto would often talk of him, making him his role model. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. And judging from the way he was looking at Naruto, he was probably his father. Then suddenly Naruto and his father were in a battlefield, facing someone Selene has seen before.

"Kyuubi." she muttered.

She watched as Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto. And while she had gone through many hardships in her life, she couldn't help but shed a few tears when she watched Minato say his last farewells to his son and assuring him that he loved him, before passing away, consumed by the sealing.

She cried again as she watched Naruto's mother hold him and assure him that she loved him. But the pains of the labour and the effect of Kyuubi's chakra were too much for her, and she too died soon after.

Selene grew angry again when she watched Sarutobi submit to the civilians and not let the Uchihas or the Inuzukas adopt him.

From her point of view, the Hokage was weak. Selene could not understand what being tired from age and hardships meant. Her indomitable spirit would never let her feel that way. For all the hardships that she had gone through, she had not given up. On the contrary, she could still smile, perhaps more than she did when she was young, for during the ages she had learned to enjoy life whenever she had the chance.

When she at last got out of Naruto's memories, she looked at him with new respect. To have gone through so much at such a young age and not have broken under the strain was indeed admirable. She then ran inside the forest.

She came back a few minutes later, carrying a dead deer with her, and just in time, because Naruto was just coming to his senses. She dumped the deer next to him and used a knife to slash open its neck, letting its blood flow.

Naruto, had just come to his senses when he smelled the blood and he acted purely on instinct. He grabbed the deer and brought his mouth to its slashed neck, unconscious of the fact that his eyes were again black or that he had again fangs instead of teeth. He started to drink greedily, not stopping to think about what he was doing until after the deer was completely drained of blood. Needless to say, when he got to his senses, he was completely freaked out.

He jumped backwards, looking at the dead animal with horror. "W-wh-what am I doing? What happened? Wh…"

Selene acted fast, grabbing him from the shoulders and lowering herself to the height of his eyes, getting his attention and stopping him mid-rant. "Calm down, Naruto. You haven't recovered completely yet."

"Wh-who are you? All I remember is almost getting killed, then a red light and then… nothing." he looked at Selene fearfully. "Are you going to hurt me too?"

"My name is Selene, and no, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. I'm the only one who can, the only one who knows what happened to you."

She guided his eyes to the deer. "The only one who knows why you did this."

Naruto turned back to her, his eyes seeking answers, as well as reassurance. If it was reassurance that he wouldn't get hurt, reassurance that what he did was normal, or both, Selene didn't know.

"Calm down." repeated Selene. "I'll explain everything, but tomorrow. Now, you need to rest. Come, I'll take you to your house."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Selene took him in her arms and dashed of towards his house, guided by his memories.

While Naruto still had many questions and was still worried about what happened, he couldn't help but enjoy the ride, admiring how fast Selene was moving, and while carrying him too!

When they reached his house, Naruto tried to ask how she knew where it was, but once again she said that she would explain tomorrow.

Once they got in, Naruto turned to Selene. "So, what happens now?" he asked wearily, still not trusting her.

"Now you sleep. As I said before, you need rest. And once you wake up, we are going to the Hokage. Then the three of us will have a long talk." she replied.

Hearing they would go to the Old Man, Naruto calmed down a little, but still not completely. "How do I know that I can trust you? And what will you do till tomorrow? It's not like there is room here for you to sleep."

It was true. The place was completely run down, with barely enough room for Naruto himself. It had only two rooms, one which functioned as bedroom and kitchen at the same time and a small bathroom. The first room had only a futon that actually looked too small for Naruto, a table with two chairs, a small nightstand with an alarm clock on it, and a small fridge, all of which looked like they would break apart if someone so much as breathed at them. The walls were full of cracks, mottled and all over them were written various variations of "Go to hell, demon-spawn."

Selene had already seen all this in Naruto's memories, but seeing them first hand made her furious all over again. Still, she reined it in. Seeing her pissed off would only serve to make Naruto more weary and afraid of her than he already was.

She took a deep breath and answered him. "I don't need sleep Naruto, so don't worry about that. As for what I'll do, I'll wait outside and make sure that nobody will come here and try to hurt you."

Now, Naruto knew better than to blindly trust a person he had just met, but in order to survive he had been forced to develop a sixth sense of shorts as to who could be trusted and who couldn't, and it was telling him that she wasn't planning on hurting him. Plus, there was this weird little voice inside of him that kept saying to him that he could trust the woman in front of him.

Naruto never knew who this voice belonged to and he had only heard it four times before in his life. The first time he didn't listen to it, thinking it his imagination, and almost died because of it. The other three times he did listen to it and was able to avoid serious injury or even death.

When he eventually told the Hokage about it and asked who could it be, he looked at him thoughtfully for a long time and then told him that he would learn when the time was right and that he should come to him whenever the voice said something else to him and tell him what it was.

So, Naruto decided to trust Selene. "Fine, we will go to the Hokage tomorrow-but you'd better explain everything then!"

Selene shook her head, amused with the kid's bravado, but also glad that he trusted her, and turned to go outside.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Naruto surprised.

Selene smirked, which Naruto didn't see, since she had her back turned to him. _'Play time'_.

She turned towards him. "Well, I'm going outside to watch for any would be intruders. Why? Do you want me to stay here with you? The bed isn't big enough for both of us unless we share. Is that what you are proposing?"

Without giving him time to answer, she brought her face very close to his, staring into his blue eyes with her now green ones.

Naruto blushed for a reason he could not name, took a step back, and started to frantically wave his hands in front of him while at the same time shaking his head many times. "N…no, nothing like that." he stammered nervously.

Selene smirked at him again. "I thought so." she said, and then left.

Not a second later, she was on the roof of Naruto's house, looking around for any potentials threats, while at the same time thinking about how she would have dealt with the boy during her younger days. She thought about it and chuckled. She would probably have tied him down or knocked him unconscious until the time for their meeting for the Hokage.

Truth be told, she could still change between her current behavior and that of her younger self at will. Which, now that she thought about it, always creeped her last lover out. She felt a pang of pain when she thought about him, but she quickly pushed it away. She had promised herself that she wouldn't live in the past.

'_I really need a new lover. A thousand years alone is way too long.' _she thought. She thought about it for a second. The silver haired man from Naruto's memories, Kakashi, looked decent enough, but he had one major flaw. Having seen countless men in her lifetime, Selene recognized a pervert from a mile a way, and he was one of the worst she had ever seen.

Her thoughts then shifted to Naruto himself. He was a hybrid, thus immortal, a definite bonus, judging from his father he would be a great looker when he grew up and, most important of all, he possessed an immense strength and integrity of character. Sure, he was still too young, but compared to Selene, almost all living beings were little more than newborns. Waiting five, six or even ten years was nothing to one such as her.

She shrugged these thoughts away. There was no point in worrying about what the future would bring, only the now mattered. It was a philosophy Selene picked up from her last lover. It was almost impossible to make that guy worry about something…

Selene shook her head to clear it from such thoughts, and stood up, looking around anxiously. She actually hoped that someone would come and try to hurt Naruto so she could vent on them. Seeing none however, she sat back down and started thinking about all the possible directions next day's conversation could follow. She sighed. _'One thing is certain, this will be troublesome…' _she thought.

In a different house in Konoha, a ten-year-old boy sneezed, muttered a "Troublesome…" and then kept on sleeping.

Next morning, a couple of hours after the sun got up, Selene got back inside in Naruto's house to wake him up. However, she saw that his alarm clock was about to ring and decided to wait and see if he dealt with it the same way all other men she had seen.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG

CRASH

Naruto, not knowing about his new strength, brought his fist down on the evil creation that woke him up, turning it into scrap metal, as well as destroying the nightstand it was on.

Selene sweatdropped. _'Yep, he's the same alright.'_ Selene briefly wandered if all men dealt with their alarm clocks the same way or if she was just drawn to them for some reason. She conveniently forgot that every single one of the, admittedly few, times she had to use an alarm clock to wake up on time, she had completely pulverized the clock, the nightstand it was on, and the part of the floor the nightstand was standing on.

Then Naruto got out of the bed…wearing only his boxers which were orange with green frogs on them. Hearing Selene's giggle, he turned towards her, turned a bright red, and jumped back under the covers of his bed, leaving only his head out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he shouted.

Not losing her mocking smile, Selene answered. "Nice boxers. Anyway, I came to wake you up. It's time to go meet the Hokage. I'll be waiting outside. Come when you're ready." Then her face turned serious. "Also, something else Naruto. Listen, because it's VERY important. No matter what, do NOT eat or drink anything. You will die if you do."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, hoping against hope that she was just playing a joke on him, but there was no trace of joking on her face. So he just gulped and nodded.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto was walking next to Selene, heading to the Hokage Tower. He was anxious to get there so he could get answers to the questions he had. Unknown to him, the other two concerned individuals were also very anxious to get to the meeting. Sarutobi for the same reason as Naruto and Selene so that she could chew Sarutobi a new asshole.

As the two walked through the village, they were attracting many curious eyes. It wasn't everyday that one saw a gorgeous woman walking side by side with Naruto Uzumaki, the demon boy.

Pretty soon, the people, mainly the men, were whispering to each other, saying that she must be new to the village and didn't know who Naruto was, or that the demon must have brainwashed her.

Still, none of them said anything, until one man, who was either braver or more stupid than the others, stepped in front of them, forcing them to stop.

He looked at Selene lecherously. "Hey there, beautiful. There is no reason to walk with this brat." He shot a hateful glare to Naruto. "He is a demon you know. Why not come with me? I'm sure I'll be able to give you a good time."

Selene didn't even bother to answer. She grabbed him from the hem of his shirt and threw him to the side. She didn't have the time to deal with this idiot right now and she didn't want to upset Naruto. Still, she made sure to remember his face so that she could teach him a lesson later.

Meanwhile, everyone watching the scene was dumbfounded. Even a kunoichi wouldn't be able to throw a man that weighted around 100kg with such ease. Well, unless she was Tsunade, but this woman obviously wasn't the Legendary Sucker.

This led everyone to one conclusion. That she was some short of demon that Naruto had summoned to help him kill them.

Selene's eyes narrowed and she quickly turned around, catching a rock heading towards her head, thrown by the man she had just thrown away. She glared at him, her eyes once again blue.

The man gulped, his fear obvious in his eyes, but he managed to convince himself that with all the people gathered around him, he had the advantage. "Take him and get out of our village, you demon whore. There is no place for things like you here."

Selene's eyes narrowed even more. With the slightest tightening of her fingers, the rock she was still holding was reduced to tiny pebbles. She let them all fall, except one she caught with her thumb and middle finger.

"What did you say?" she asked menacingly.

The man gulped, but managed to answer. "I, I said get out of our village, you damn bitch."

Selene turned to Naruto. "Keep moving Naruto. I'll catch up to you soon."

Naruto wanted to argue, but the look in her eyes told him to shut up and do as told. And that was exactly what he did, inwardly starting to say a prayer to Kami to have mercy on the man's soul. Then he caught himself and wondered why should he care what happened to him. The man had called him a demon and insulted Selene. He shrugged and decided not to bother Kami with unimportant things.

He kept walking, though slower, waiting for Selene to catch up with him. As he walked, he tried to remember what happened yesterday, after he blacked out. He could remember up to the red light and then…nothing.

He concentrated. A few bits and pieces came back to him. A loud roar, feeling the worst pain of his life, seeing the Hokage, Selene kneeing him in the gut… Then, as if a dam burst, the memories came rushing back. He turned green, rushed to a nearby thrash bin and emptied his stomach inside it.

**A few minutes back**

After Naruto was far enough, Selene turned back to the man who insulted her, her face so cold that made the Land of Snows seem the warmest place of the Elemental Nations in comparison.

She opened her mouth and spoke, her voice so low that everyone, including the dog-masked ANBU watching from a nearby alley, had to strain their ears to hear.

"First of all, neither Naruto nor I are demons. Second, I'm no bitch. And third, I'm definitely no whore."

She lifted her hand holding the pebble and, with a casual flick of her middle finger sent it towards the man who threw the rock.

Normally, that wouldn't even faze a grown up man. However, when said pebble was traveling with three times the speed of a bullet… that was an entirely different story. It hit the man between the eyes, went straight through his skull and embedded itself in the wall behind him. He was dead before he hit the ground.

She looked around her coldly, daring anyone else to attack her or insult her, knowing from experience that someone would. She was right.

A man attacked her from behind, brandishing a big knife. He attempted to stab her in the back, saying "You'll pay for killing him you…you…you demon-loving bitch!"

A sickening 'crunch' was heard and then the man was on his knees, shouting his lungs out and staring disbelievingly at the deformed mass of destroyed bone, flesh and wood that a fraction of a second earlier was his hand and the handle of the knife he was holding.

Selene put her right hand under his chin and brought all fingers except her thumb upwards, making them pierce the soft flesh under the man's mouth, so that her fingertips were inside it. She lifted his head, making their eyes meet.

"As I said before, I'm no bitch." She viciously pulled her right hand backwards, effectively removing the man's lower jaw. She wiped her hand on the man's shirt and left to find Naruto, ignoring everyone around her. Or almost everyone.

In his position inside the alley, Kakashi was trembling from fear. When she was leaving, Selene had glared at him. It lasted less than half a second, but it was enough. Enough to bring Kakashi to his knees and make him have trouble breathing. Enough to fill him with primal fear the likes of which he had never experienced before, not even when Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He hugged himself, trying to stop his trembling. _'Wh…what is she?' _he thought.

Back with Selene, she had just found Naruto. He was sitting next to a thrash bin, holding his stomach with his hands and his face a very interesting green shade.

She was next to him in an instant. "Naruto, are you alright? What happened?" she asked worried. She had an idea, but she wanted to be sure.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine, Selene-san. It's just…I remembered what I did yesterday."

Selene nodded. It was what she expected. "And what do you think of what you did Naruto? And call me Selene. I don't like honorifics. They make me feel old."

Naruto nodded and then answered. "Well, it made me feel sick, because I've never seen such a brutal sight before, but other than that…nothing." he looked at her confused. "Why is that? I know that until yesterday I would feel like a monster."

"I'm sure you can wait a few minutes for this answer. It's part of my explanation. So let's just go to the Hokage." she answered. Naruto nodded and got up.

As the resumed walking, Selene was secretly very glad. _'The hybrid mindset has begun to manifest already. Good.'_

A few minutes later they were in front of the Hokage's door. His secretary had tried to stop them, but Selene paid no mind to her. She kicked the Hokage's door open, almost throwing it off its hinges, and rushed inside. Almost immediately, both of her hands shot up, catching both ANBU that were about to attack her from their throats, effortlessly holding them of the ground.

While the ANBU were unsuccessfully trying remove Selene's hands from their necks so they could breath-they even tried kicking her but to no avail-Selene turned to the Hokage with narrowed eyes.

"There had better be a good reason for this, Sarutobi." she said.

Sarutobi shrugged. "They are here to protect me. Next time, don't come in like that."

Selene glared at him for a couple more seconds, then nodded and threw the first ANBU, who was wearing a bear mask, out of the room.

She was about to do the same with the second, when she abruptly stopped. He was wearing a horse mask. Selene glanced back to Naruto to confirm her suspicions. Naruto was looking at the ANBU with caution and fear in his eyes. That was all the confirmation Selene needed.

She slightly twisted her wrist. The ANBU thrashing in her hand became limp, like a puppet whose strings were cut. A simple twist of her wrist and an ANBU, one of the best shinobi in the village, was dead, his neck broken. She threw the body out of the room and closed the door.

She turned back to Sarutobi only to find him on standing up with a kunai in his hand. "Why did you kill him?" he asked Selene threateningly, bombarding her with his KI.

Selene didn't even notice it. "Because he had attacked Naruto three times before." she answered aggressively.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto surprised, who nodded. Sarutobi sat back down. Selene approached the Hokage, scowling. She put both hands on his desk and leaned over it, looking down on the aged man.

"We are going to have a VERY long talk, Sarutobi. And your inability to protect Naruto, and the secrets you had from him, will be a big part of it." she spat out, her blue eyes glaring daggers at Sarutobi, daring him to contradict her.

Sarutobi meanwhile was having a very strange experience. As Selene towered over him, he suddenly felt like he was a genin and was about to be punished for a mistake. He was a sixty-year-old shinobi, who had lived though three wars. She was a woman who couldn't be a day older than twenty five. And still, facing Selene's scowling face, he suddenly felt like a child.

The Hokage took a deep breath to calm down and shake off the strange feeling. "Fine. But how do you know so many things?" he asked, understanding what she was talking about when she said secrets.

On Naruto's face the same question could be clearly seen. Selene sighed. "Okay, why don't both of you take a seat? As I said, this will be a long talk."

She waited until they were both seated, and then began. "As you both know, my name is Selene. And I'm a vampire."


End file.
